Motor vehicles, for example automobiles, have a variety of output devices that are configured to be manually controlled. Examples of typical devices include, but are not limited to, interior and exterior lights, the climate control system, windows and mirrors, audio/video equipment, and communications equipment, such as telephones and internet devices.
To operate these output devices, the automotive interior typically includes a large number of visible controls, such as dials and switches that are permanently displayed throughout the interior. These controls are generally accompanied by visible indicia, such as icons, emblems, logos, or other indicators that provide information to the occupant, such as the location, function, and status of the control. If an optional output device is omitted from the vehicle, one or more dummy panels are typically provided and displayed in place of the control. Although much effort is made to incorporate such visible controls, panels, and other indicia into the interior design, these features often disrupt rather than complement the styling of the interior. Given the increasing number of manually operated output devices in vehicles, vehicle interiors are becoming increasingly more cluttered. Consequently, user control systems are becoming more complex and less intuitive, which negatively impacts user satisfaction.
Visible controls, such as electromechanical switches, have a variety of issues. For example, because switching requires physical movement, such switches are prone to mechanical wear, and thus, they may have a limited useful life. Visible controls typically include a variety of openings, gaps, and seams, for example between the switch mechanism and faceplate, or between the faceplate and the adjacent trim component, that can attract dust and dirt and that are difficult to clean. Further, such gaps and seams are aesthetically unpleasing and provide a conduit for moisture and dust to enter and foul the electrical components of the switch.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods for operating output devices that do not rely on visible controls.